The Darkest Side of Lust
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: Lovett's true side is revealed, displaying that her dark personality is not so different than that of Mr. Todd. Sweenett.
1. Prologue

_Hello! Thought I'd let everyone know that this is __my__ take on Sweeney Todd. I loved the movie, dont get me wrong, but Mrs. Lovett always seemed way too..innocent to me. Also, this first part( introduction) is written in third person, but the rest will be in first. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated.  
__

Introduction: A Dream or a Memory?

The razor cut deep into the skin and the warm blood ran over her hands as she held him down. There had been a struggle with this one, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Todd was busy staring blankly out the window at the street, and she glanced at him with a lust no one truly understood but the both of them, for it was something he felt as well. As the chair turned and the body slipped down down down, a malicious smile crossed her face. Her love turned to face her, looking deep into her eyes with darkness and desire. He swiftly came over, caressing her face in a rough way and violently pulling her to him. His lips crushed against hers, a hunger filling them both-a need that could never truly be filled. As he backed her up against the wall of the room, she didn't notice the quick move in which he took the blade from her hand. She was pushed harshly and he raised the blade to her throat, smiling at her with a demonic look on his face. He traced the blade over her face slowly and she looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. When the blade passed over her lips, a small cut was formed from the sharp tool. She flinched if only for a moment, and then he pressed his body against hers, trapping her right where she stood. The loud clink of the razor falling to the floor was heard, but neither paid any attention to it. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her as close as possible, then pulling her arms back, she ran her hands over his face. She studied him carefully, seeing the beauty within this terrifying creature. Her feelings for him were more than lust, and she believed he felt the same, although how could such dark creatures as them ever truly know the value of love? She continued to observe him, slowly tracing her fingers over his lips and nose as she worked her way up to meeting her eyes. Blood was smeared on his face as she did so, but she found it rather fascinating the way he let her do such things. When their eyes finally met once more, he looked at her with much amusement. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her with curiosity. Then he leaned in closer, happy of the effect he could play on her. He claimed her his, for no other being was allowed to touch this delicate being; one who seemed so innocent and then the next-fiery, passionate and demonic. She seemed to have no problem that she was like a piece of property to him. He treated her with much care, except when she got in the way of his wrath. She never minded the killing or violent way he sometimes pushed himself on her. She knew they were both damned and well beyond being saved. They were beasts of the night, and it only seemed fit to be in his arms, for even if he was the devil himself she would not ever care. To her, she could stay this way forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story is rated M for a reason! Please be aware that this chapter is pretty explicit, and if that's something you're not interested in, don't read!  
To those of you that do, please review and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ms. Lovett: Driven by Love

Darkness. It consumed my soul and mind, and I gladly breathed it in, enjoying the feel of the power. Fear no longer was a threat. Together, as a force, we were unstoppable. I smiled to myself as these thoughts came to mind. Walking through the tunnels, I ran my hand along the wall, humming quietly to myself. I did not need a light or guide, for I knew the route by heart. Then footsteps. I stopped, pressing my body up against the wall.

A hushed whisper and quiet breathe. His hands found me-a soft caress against my face. I tensed slightly at the touch, never fully knowing if I was to receive violence or gentleness. I knew full well he was aware of my fear, even though I myself denied it at times. His strength was great; I had seen him kill many times and although I had as well, the look that would fill his eyes of murderous rage sometimes terrified me. Still, I was the only one who could ever understand his ways; his need for blood to be shed.

His bloodlust was what kept me returning to him. I was somehow drawn to his dark side that had always existed inside of him, ever since he was born. Because of it, I was able to fully unleash who I was as well; a goddess of the night, a demon trapped in human form-or maybe the second one was him, I wasn't too sure anymore. Either way, I knew what I had become a part of, and there was no way of backing out of it, not now or ever. Much time had passed since we had began our course of killing, and thus far, we had not been found out. Although we had encountered a few close calls, for the most part the people and even the Law of London seemed to be pretty clueless to say the least.

I heard him chuckle under his breath. "Just where do you think you're going, Mrs. Lovett?" His voice was soft yet threatening. "You should know not to just wander off by yourself, it's not safe."

"And since when have you specifically cared about my well-being?" Probably not the smartest thing to say, and I knew that as soon as the words came out of my lips. I felt him bristle, his whole body language changing. Even in the dark, I knew the expression on his face had become angry. I sighed to myself, regretting my poor choice of words.

"Come." he said sternly, pulling my arm roughly. I followed his lead, not at all fighting the tight grip he had on me. Was I a fool for succumbing to this man so easily? Probably. Did I care? Certainly not.

We followed the tunnels back to his house of death. Hardly a house actually, I mused to myself. But it was one of comfort and where I could easily find myself drifting off into a good night's rest. In fact it was here that I spent most of my time. My place seemed way too...empty. His presence consumed me and when it was not within reach I was...lonely.

Loneliness, lust, love.. Those words sort of mixed into one being these days. I thirsted for his heart, yet I knew that I would never truly receive it. It was within the past and his lost wife that held him captive. Still, I reminisced in the nights that him and I shared together, our bodies entangled into one. Although I did not have his heart, my body would always belong to him.

* * *

The day dragged on, and I found watching him was what passed the time. Few costumers had come today, and my own shop was being taken care of by my apprentices. They had long been in charge of the place, and were used to my wandering off. I'm sure my absence annoyed them, but I was hardly in the place to care too much about their aggravation. They were fed well and had a place to stay, a far better condition than many others; including the few boys Sweeney would hire around his place. Most of these apprentices kept to themselves, but every now and then one would become too nosey and we would have to take care of the problem.

Sweeney caught my glances; my admiration of his body. A smile spread across his face; not one of happiness, as one looks at his Love when his heart leaps with joy, but one of amusement at my obsession with him.

"What is it my pet?" His voice was soft and deadly. _Pet._ That's what I was to him. _His_. My heart sped up a little, and I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Quickly, I tried to think of an answer. Few words were ever spoken between us, but when they were, I had to be careful with mine. Sweeney was quick to anger, and I knew I would become the object of wrath if not cautious.

"Regarding what I said earlier..." I responded with quiet words in return, slowly looking up to meet his eyes once more. He looked at me in question, as if to say, _yes?_ His silent words urged me on.

And then, he was next to me, fingertips slowly running along my face yet again. Although his hands were rough from all the long hours of work, his caress was gentle. No more words needed to be said. I had been forgiven. At least until the next wrathful event.  
Then, the door opened and we found ourselves flinging our bodies away from each other as a customer walked in. Oblivious to the moments we had just been sharing, the man nodded to me and turned to Todd.

"Just a good quick shave for me today, sir. Passing through the city rather quick like and saw your sign, thought it'd be a good idea before I travel to my destination."

Sweeney smiled, eyeing me from across the room. We both knew this would be a customer who would never again be venturing out of this shop. Sweeney gestured to the barber chair, taking the coat off of the man.

"Of course, sir." Sweeney replied "And just where is your journey taking you to?"

"Oh, quite far away. My late wife died about a year ago and after the remorse, I finally decided to go and see the world myself..."

The two chit chatted for a while, and Sweeney slowly prepared the man for his death, taking his time with the shave. Quietly I left the room, deciding to call it a night.

I followed the stairs to the bedroom we shared, and breathed in the scent of the herbs that I sometimes hung in the windows. They helped purify the room, and made me feel quite peaceful in their presence. Not to mention the protection they placed over our home.

Pulling out a few candles, I lit them in the darkness. One by one, they slowly illuminated the room, sending shadows across the wall. It was a very dark night, but I was used to it; the city was a gloomy place and its' smog hardly ever allowed the stars to shine.

Moving slowly to the dresser, I pulled out a red laced nightgown, and started stripping down, painfully gasping for air as I loosened the strings on my corset.

Suddenly, I was being pushed up against the wall, and a chill went down my spine as I realized it was him. My body was trapped, and it was hard for me to move since I wasn't facing him. He overpowered me; and although a slight fear rose up inside, I also was consumed with longing for his touches.

"Do you need some help with that?" A quiet voice asked. I tensed as fingertips brushed against my skin, the scent of blood unmistakable. "Don't worry, my hands are clean...now."

I smiled at his interesting way of being thoughtful and knowing me so well. Though our words were few, we knew each other's body language almost as if the words were actually being spoken between us. Our bodies were very familiar with each other, and were comfortable with the way they intertwined each night; speaking hushed secrets no one else within London knew. We craved each other always; a lust that always consumed us. For no matter how many times we made love, the desire would never end.

Made love? I knew that I was the only one out of the two of us who thought of it that way. He was just claiming me his: I was his _pet_, his _property_. For I knew that if anyone ever tried to touch me in the way they did his past wife... he wouldn't tolerate it in the least.

Lucy...That name haunted my soul and I somehow knew it always would. She was the woman who caused pain to my heart for many years, yet was also the one whom brought him and I together. Without her pitiful last act of attention, Sweeney and I would never be where we were now; together, shedding blood on the hundreds of innocents, living within the small confined apartment where our bodies consumed each other every night, and casting dark magic upon our cursed souls to keep them hidden from the authorities.

Not the best of lives, but it was one that I would never complain about.

Sweeney's hands slowly continued to caress my skin as he undid the laces, never once stopping to actually ask for my permission to do so. His lips brushed against my shoulder, slowly making their way up to my neck as his tender kisses made my heart beat faster and faster. I shut my eyes, concentrating on his presence, and started to get more and more frustrated at the pace of which he unlaced the dreaded cage around my chest. He nipped and lightly licked my neck, and I caught my breath at his touches.

Then, the corset. It fell down my waist, finally giving me fresh relief from its entrapment. Suddenly, his hands cupped my breasts forcefully, and a low growl escaped his lips. I reached back, entangling my fingers in his hair, wanting more of his delicious embrace. In return he leaned down, quickly picking me up in one swift move. My heart beat rapidly, and my breath was no longer steady. It was rather heavy from anticipation, and I longed for the moments when we would soon become one; lost in a world of pleasure and lust.

He tossed me onto the bed, and then started to take off his own clothes. I watched him carefully; never getting tired of the way his body appeared under the soft glow of the candles. He started with his shirt, quickly unbuttoning and pulling at its confinement, riding himself of the blood stains that were smeared across it. Next came his belt, and I eyed the sharp glisten of the razor in his hand as he freed it from its natural rest. When my eyes eventually moved back up, I realized just how easily he could entrap me.

His dark eyes met mine, and consumed me whole. They were full of enough evil that would terrify any normal person, but I was just that; not normal. I longed for him, loved him, and obeyed him. Would I ever understand why? Most likely not. But I didn't need a reason. My heart was his and he could do anything he wanted with it... and he would.

I slowly backed away from him as he neared closer and closer to the bed. Although threatening, it was strangely exciting, knowing that I was at the mercy of one of the deadliest men ever to be born. And yet, I had no problems with any of it.

Slowly, he made his way onto the bed, cornering me as my back pressed up against the headboard. A sly smile spread across his lips, enjoying my slight fear. "What's the matter love?"

With no answer, he suddenly grabbed me and pulled my body under him so I was at eye level with him. He looked down at me, running his hands slowly over my sides, breasts, and then up to my arms...

He had me pinned. And within the next moment his lips forcefully came down upon me. The desire within me was back. I locked lips, pushing my hips up against him, letting him know that I would gladly let him take me. He groaned a little bit as I rubbed my hips up against his, and he slid his head to my neck, forcefully pushing mine to the side. And then, pain. With it, I let out a cry as his teeth dug into my skin. I wriggled my arms, trying to grab on to anything for a release. A gasp escaped my lips as he continued the pressure, and I grimaced, trying not to let him know how much power he had over me.

But there was no point. Either way, he knew, and as he finally released my arms, reaching once more for my breasts, I wrapped my arms around his back, digging my nails into his skin for a release. Finally, he let go and he moved to a breast, starting to slowly nip and lick. with the other, he grasped in a hand, fondling the hardness of my nipples. I moaned as he continued, enjoying the sensations he brought through my entire body. Although most of our events were about him having power over me, I could still find pleasure within at times.  
Reaching down slowly, I started to undo his pants, trying to get what my body needed most. Within the struggle and frustrations, it became more and more difficult to have what I wanted. Sweeney pulled back, another look of amusement across his face. "Is something wrong? Or do I just frustrate you that much?"

A half growl of irritation escaped me, and he chuckled softly in return. He slid his hands down my side, scratching as he went, and then helped me to undo them. But he was taking his sweet time, just to annoy me further. And he knew that I was aware of this, for the look in his eyes was one that was enjoying my torment.

"Please." I whimpered, knowing that I was at his mercy. There was nothing more I wanted right now then him.

"Please what?" he said softly, a grin stretched across his face as he lowered himself once more on me.

"You know what.." I said with a gasp as his hand brushed against my most sensitive spot.

"Oh?" He was rubbing now, and his fingers slid inside. I moaned, clenching the sheets, about to explode from desperation._ I needed him inside of me._

And then, he was. It was unexpected and amazing, and a shudder shot through me. My hands reached around him, digging into his back. He growled a little, kissing me, and biting my lip as he pulled his face away to look into my eyes. He grabbed my legs, pushing them up and on his shoulders as he thrusted painfully into me.

He was deep in, and my head threw back and I closed my eyes, needing an escape. The pain was getting worse and worse and he continued to slide in and out of me, sending sensations throughout. Although the pleasure was astonishing, it was also rough, and painful. Sweeney knew he was hurting me, and seemed to be enjoying that thought. But I wouldn't complain. To be one with him was always something I took much pleasure in, and I cried out as he threw his hips against mine yet again with much force.

Although the position I was in was quite uncomfortable, I was still flexible enough to have him push down towards my face. I gently pulled him down, kissing his neck gently, letting him know I appreciated what he was doing. Moaning softly, I nipped his ear, and a hand reached up, wrapping around my neck and pushing me down forcefully.

I know a look of fear spread across my face, for his reaction was one of power as his eyes almost gleamed. He was reminding me of his domination, and that he was in control.

I smirked. Not for long.

Pushing against his grip, I managed to slide my legs down and around his sides, wrapping them around him as we flipped. I knew that he was only letting me do this, as he was way stronger than I. I lay on top of him now, and slid up and down him, allowing his member to fully consume me each time.

We both moaned, reaching for each other in a flurry of sweat and rapid breath. Continuing like this for quite some time, I then paused, sitting up slowly, rocking my hips in a slow circular motion around him. I looked down at him, his eyes hard to read yet full of pleasure and enjoyment.

Once again, we turned over, him suddenly taking me by surprise. I struggled a little, wanting to have the upper hand, but he just pinned me down again.

"You're not going anywhere" he snarled, holding me down as he once more painfully pushed himself inside of me in a strong violent way. I cried out as he continued to do it over and over again, his rhythm becoming faster and faster.

I begged for a release, the emotion growing stronger and stronger. We kissed again, a long thorough one, crashing against each other as we were consumed in the buildup of our bodies vibrations. I couldn't take it any longer, and a feeling unlike any other shot through me.

Our hips pushed up against each other, backs arching. His grip was painful on my arms, and my release was loud, as I was unable to grasp onto anything. We both lost control of our bodies, and his name escaped my lips as I exploded with unexplainable pleasure.

He fell upon me, and we both breathed heavily for quite some time. Slowly, he unrestricted my arms, and I pulled them free, wrapping my arms around his back. I caressed his skin, running my fingertips up and down his spine. He didn't say anything for quite some time.

Neither of us did, for there was no need to. I kissed up and then back down his neck, allowing him to cool off. I was content, but wished that all of our 'love' making had meant the same to him as it did me.

Yet I knew it never would.

* * *

**So...What do you think? Please tell me, for I would like to know if I should continue or not. I have ideas for the next few chapters, but will only write them if you all think I should.  
****I know that some of it may be a little odd (the herbs, spell mentioning, etc) but remember this is my take on the story and I'm switching things up a bit. **  
**Oh, and thank you to the readers who did review :) I am sorry it took me sooo long to get this up. I promise the next one won't be as long of a waiting period. I'm back now and ready to write more than ever! **


	3. Chapter 2

**So yes, this chapter is about half the size of the last. Why is this? Because it is Sweeney 3rd person! :)  
A little side note; again, this is my rendition of the story. It's more of how I envisioned him to be like (And Nellie I might add). It is also based more on the **_**true**_** story of the whole ordeal. Releasing that now in case you hadn't caught it yet in past chapters. If you would like to know more about this, there is a book written by Peter Haining, a man who dedicated his life to discovering more about the truth. The book is called Sweeney Todd: The Real Story of the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. I feel as if Haining did get a lot of the facts correct in there, but there are still some that I question..  
Anyway, if you are still with me on this, here is my next chapter. Please enjoy, read, and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sweeney left the room, thoughts pounding down on him like a violent storm. Yes, he was satisfied. But was he happy? Truly happy?

Never

Ms. Lovett gave him what nobody else could. He was cared for, loved, and she also didn't seem to care too much when she got in the way of his wrath. But it was never enough.

She would never be his wife.

If only things had been different. If only he hadn't driven her to madness. If only she hadn't taken that poison. If only...

He would never forget that terrible day; the day his Love had left him. The day when life as he knew it came crashing down. She was the only thing that had held the beast within. And she knew of this vile side of him. She always had. Yet, after being with each other for a few years, she was unable to handle it anymore.

That angered him.

Sweeney furiously hit his hand into the wall, memories flooding back through his mind. He remembered how he had messed up again, and how she had confronted him, a sense of madness in the way she responded. She had seemed so upset...and sad. And it had all been his fault.

Yet he knew deep inside, it wasn't.

His parents were to blame. Those two despicable beings whom brought him into an awful world; one of pain, and nothing else. Why the blessed hell did they ever do it? There was no sense to the matter. And all they had ever cared about was gin-that dreadful drink which brought almost everyone to their deaths during the famine.

Everyone except him.

His hand stung, pain shooting up through his arm. He glanced down, the room dark, but it was evident that his wound wasn't too deep. It would be nothing more than a few scrapes and possibly a bruise. Nothing he couldn't handle.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he made his way down to his room of death; the barber shop. He had not taken care of the body yet from earlier, as Nellie had obviously been distracting him... God the things that woman could do with her body at times. He smirked, and thoughts of what they would do next time began to fill his head.

It was early evening, but he realized that Nellie needed her sleep. She was a busy woman, and used much of her energy keeping them safe with her incantations. At first, Sweeney had been extremely skeptical of the whole thing, but realized that whatever she was doing, worked. Sure, the Law was pretty dumb at times, but, to say the least, he had been very sloppy with his killing. There were days when he honestly wouldn't care if he was to be caught; to die, that is. But they were just passing by thoughts, and usually he didn't think too much of the matter.

The room was incredibly dark, and he rummaged about, trying to find the object he was looking for. The area around him was suddenly set aglow as his wounded hand struck the match and he leaned in towards the lamp. Immediately shadows danced across the walls, haunting the place which so many had fallen prey to the hands of Death.

He slowly descended down into the basement, the lamp lighting his way. He was on a mission; one that distracted him quite well from the thoughts that tormented him daily.

Oh memories...he remembered when he was a young lad in prison, surrounded by thieves and murderers. He had been so new to the evils of the world, although since birth it had also been placed inside of him (he knew that now). His crime? Pick pocketing. Something that should have sent him straight to the gallows, but for some odd reason the judge had had pity on the boy..

Pity? He scuffed, realizing that for some reason through all of his carelessness he always seemed to escape that which everyone feared most.

This amused him in a peculiar way. He had held many lives within his palms numerous times (killing most he might add), and yet here he was, still breathing.

The basement was a cold, damp thing. And they were that way for a reason. But this one held a secret; however, it was unable to speak of the ghastly things that happened in the dark. Terrible deeds that Sweeney himself preformed.

He stepped closer to the body that had dropped from the level before earlier that day, knowing that rigamortis had not set in just yet. There had been no need to come down and finish the deed; Mr. Todd had made sure the man was dead before he fell into the abyss. And now, there was still plenty of time to do what needed to be done; prepare the meat for Ms. Lovett's pies.

A knife was pulled from his belt, and he reached for the rest of his tools that he always left there. Sweeney knew that he was skilled in this area; being a barber, he was also somewhat of a surgeon, and knew the body very well. He silently thanked the man who had spent several hours each day in that godforsaken prison, training Sweeney to learn all the ins and outs.

It had been a long nine years, but in the end, it was something that he prided himself in, and would always have a flowing business because of it. His hands began their work, separating organs, tissue, and meat into what would soon become someone's meal. A sinister smile spread across his face, displaying emotions that pleased his inner demons. It allowed him to finally let out the sadistic side to him, but no one was there to see it. He was alone, faced with disemboweling the body so no one would ever recognize it again.

It was a thankless job, but somebody had to do it.

* * *

Mr. Todd walked back upstairs, into the bedroom, feeling the events of the day weighing down on him. Why was life so cruel? Although he had the ability to relieve others of the horrid pain that even the wealthy endured, he alone was stuck here to face it always.

The room was darkly tinted, the light from the candles had gone out, and except from the light of the city shedding in through the window, there was no other source. Still, Sweeney could clearly see the bed, where Nellie lay fast asleep. The covers were pulled down about halfway, revealing her red nightgown that had been pulled out earlier. Sweeney stepped closer, watching how a small smile spread across her lips as she stretched. Envious, he noticed how peaceful and content she appeared. He longed for the happiness she had, and wished nothing more than to be back once more with Lucy...

Lucy, the name that used to be a comfort now only brought forth agony; a twisted thing that would never leave the heart. Mrs. Lovett was a great distraction for him; although only momentarily, she pushed away the pain that haunted his very soul. Although he would never care for her in the way he had loved Lucy, Nellie was all that he knew. Still, she would never be the perfect wife that had cared for him in the gentleness of ways. She would never be the one to give him a loving family, home, and feeling of comfort. Nor would Nellie ever have that innocent side of her that made Sweeney feel as if that evil part of him could actually be neutralized. In fact, Nellie brought out the worst of him. And although he was thankful that he was actually understood for once, she would never be Lucy.

Memories started to scatter across his brain yet again; seeing her for the first time, the initial words spoken between them, their wedding... All gone, forever. More than ever before he understood the reality that he would never again be with his beloved wife...and it had all been his fault.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dreaded past nightmare, and started to undress. Sleep beckoned him, and he prayed to whatever gods Nellie worshiped that sleep would not be a problem tonight. As he slid under the covers, Nellie started to stir, and opened her eyes to look up at him contentedly. He looked back in her eyes, and saw how much she did care for him. It irritated him slightly; for no other woman besides Lucy was ever allowed to look at him that way. However, he knew because of her adoration she was loyal to him. It was very rare that he had to enforce his authority, for she knew her place. And as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, he knew that she would never disobey him, and would indeed die for him if it came to it.

Strangely satisfied, he concentrated on her presence, her breathing a soothing pace. The night called, and he knew somehow he would find the sleep that he needed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I wanted to have this up a couple of days ago (trying to get an update up every week or so), but that didn't happen. Hope you can forgive me!  
This chapter touches on part of Nellie's past, and will be explained a little more in further chapters.  
By the way, I do have a couple of quotes in here from Haining's book. These will be footnoted at the end of this chapter.**  
**Happy reading, and please review! It keeps me motivated to continue writing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"She was tall and slender with a mass of dark curling hair and the golden peachlike complexion of the true brunette. Her lips were vividly crimson, her long heavily lashed eyes of a dark green hazel, flecked near the pupils with little specks of gold. She carried herself with the half insolent air of one who was fully aware of the value of her own beauty, and her voice when she spoke matched her appearance and possessed a surprisingly cultured accent." (1)_

"Isabel, would you please take care of the gentlemen who just sat down? Right there, over in the corner." I waved my hand, gesturing to the man who was eyeing me with hungry eyes. And not just for pies. A shiver ran down my spine and I looked away, walking over to the horseshoe counter to pour a glass of gin for the customer. Other's had already started sitting around the counter, exchanging small tall between each other and nibbling on pies. But they didn't pay too much notice to me. Sure, some would converse and be friendly, but it was those whom stared at me with a lust in their eyes were the ones I had to look out for. It was true that I was used to the looks given to me by many who walked in here, and sometimes I did return their flirtatious greetings, but I knew without a fact that I belonged to no other man than Sweeney Todd.

It was quite flattering that so many thought I was attractive; my looks or just bubbling personality (when I was in a good mood) did seem to cheer others up that were around me. Whichever it was, I was aware of the beauty that I held, and used it to my advantage in my pie selling business.

But why was I spending my time here today? Because we had had some room to expand, and I figured it was time to hire more apprentices. Two in fact; Isabel and Tobias. Their last names had not been given, but weren't necessary. All I took interest in was their ability to work and that they were trustworthy enough to run my shop, but I could already tell the boy would do way better under Todd's rule than mine. He was a curious fellow, and had no patience for the simple things like baking and serving. He was smart, and needed more than this to keep his mind at ease.

Isabel walked over to me, eager to keep her new master happy. "He requested-"

"Yes Love," I interrupted, placing the filled cup into her hands. "They always do." I was sure that this man had asked for more than just a glass of gin, but wasn't in the mood to deal with his advances. Even this early in the morning most of my single men customers were staggering in here, partly drunk, yet hung over from the night before, requesting more to drink their brains away once again. This was why I had gotten used to asking for show of money first if I did not recognize them. A 'lady' such as me had to be careful when running her own business.

But I was anything but a lady, and I knew this well.

* * *

My life really made it's drastic change when I hit my teenage years. Sure, just like everyone else, I had a childhood which revolved around discovering who I was and where I wanted to go in life. But most of it is of little importance.

I was born here in London, and grew up around my doting mother. She did care for me, but mainly occupied her time with keeping us safe from my father's violent blows. There had been love between them (supposedly anyway) at one point, but it was way before I even remember. Most of my memories when I was young that I do have are full of learning all of the things woman are supposed to learn. But it bored me to tears.

Eventually, my mother reached out to me, sharing one of her darkest secrets. She showed me that there were other things out there besides just the normal woman lifestyle. And this dark secret she held was what led me down the path of spells, herbs, and potions...That which has kept Todd and I safe all this time. But she didn't just wield the power of any type of magick-it was very powerful and something that to this day I sometimes still wish I had never learned.. For it was a lot of what warped my inner self, twisting my very being into a dark thing. I quickly realized that I was able to understand it all, and that it was something I was to never share with anyone besides those whom I trusted. Most people never believed or understood the ways in which I grew up in; a thing that was hidden from even my father.

We had a very nice home, and it was filled with plenty of valuable items. My mother had a taste for the finer things in life, and that would be something I would always carry with me. She stayed home most of the time; cooking, cleaning. My days consisted of what she wished me to take with me when I moved on with life. There was very little schooling, for it was mainly around what my parents taught me. Though father was my least favored of the two. But he was all I really knew.

I had no siblings; for mother was unable to have any more children after me. And because of this, it led to a lot of fights between my parents. What man did not want a son for a child? It was never said plainly in society, but it was seen as a disgrace. Because I was an only child, I had much time to myself. And when these opportunities arose, I spent much of it trying to find things to entertain myself..and hanging out with the local neighborhood boy.

Joe Lovett was his name, and he was what made that drastic change (besides mother's interesting secret). He helped me realize that there was more than just the simple things my mother taught; there was art, poetry, and love. He also was quite the chef, and worked as a baker at a local restaurant. Within just a few short years we were due to be married, and set forth the foundation of our business in Holborn.

Things went very well for us in those years. Our business was successful, and we had a decent amount of money. But something was starting to nag at the back of my mind... Joe kept me safe and secure. He was strong, and loved me dearly. But was it truly love? I was starting to feel as if my feelings weren't returned to him. I cared for him deeply, and our life together was actually fun most of the time. I enjoyed working with him, and learning how to cook and bake well.

And then it suddenly stopped.

He became violent, just like my father. I wouldn't say it was too much to complain about, for I was actually drawn to this type of man. But he wasn't himself anymore...the man I had married had become a dark shell in which he acted out on me; cursing, throwing things, and hitting me repeatedly. It started to become a daily routine and I was used to getting out of his path.

I can't say that it was me who caused his death, nor will I ever admit if I did it. All I can say is that when he struck me down, I wished so deeply that he would just die already. Maybe it was me. Or maybe it was just an illness inside of him and that's what caused him to change so much in the first place. I don't think I'll ever really know for sure. But what I do know is that from here, another sequence of my life began.

* * *

_"Mrs. Lovett was his mistress and his partner in crime, but no one ever saw them together. for they met by means of mysterious underground passageways, entirely unknown to the outside world. By a passage known only to himself and paramour, Sweeney Todd could make his way towards the pie shop, and manipulating a secret spring, he caused the wall to open like a door so he could enter the bakehouse." (2)_

The day was continuing on rather fast for a change. I was quite happy to have the business, and it would be enough to continue to keep the new apprentices that I had hired busy. Within a few days, I would be able to disappear once more into my comfortable setting at Todd's. Until then, I was stuck here, awaiting when I would be able to return to the man I loved.

Supplies were running low in the shop, and I decided to make my way down to the bakehouse to bring some more pies up. There were plenty made from the night before, but I preferred not to bring them all up at once. Things had to remain organized and labeled by date. Although there was hardly a day when I didn't sell out anymore.

My bakehouse was actually the cellar of my home. And it would have been very cool down here, had the furnace not been running. It supplied the heat for all of my ovens, allowing me to cook the trays of pies, which were made in batches of a hundred. I was quite happy that my business was doing so well, but sometimes it was a little too much work. Still, people flocked to my cooking. I guess I had Joe to thank for that, but even towards the end with the condition he was in I doubt he would have been using the ingredients I was in his baking.

I smirked, and stepped down onto the rough red tiles. The room had a slight dank smell about it, and there were pieces of flint and ragged stones hammed into the earthen walls to reinforce them. Extra strength was provided by the beams of timer in the ceiling, propped up by the wooden pillars which were set into the floor. Overall, the room was very well built, and I felt safe knowing that nothing would collapse on top of me.

I headed over to one of the shelves situated above an oven, pulling a tray of pies off of it. I had stored them here after finishing the batch this morning. I quickly placed them all into the oven, warming them up before I would take them back to the customers.

A soft creaking noise echoed behind me, and I turned to see the hidden door opening. Sweeney had thought of the idea after discovering that he had an entry to the sewers and various underground tunnels in his shop. The tunnels weren't that hard to fix to his advantage, and once he put his plan into place, he made the effort to buy my home from my previous tenant. Sweeney was smart and knew very well that it would not have been safe to make extensive underground alterations if I was a tenant of a stranger, so he had purchased it.

Sweeney entered the room, a large package in his hands. My heart jumped upon seeing him, and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. I was happy to see him, for I had been at this shop for a few days and hadn't heard much from him. Although I knew he was safe (for it would have been quick news to spread if either of us had been found out) I still appreciated having his company around, even if he was in a sour mood at times.

I watched as he stepped closer, and then handed me what was in his hands. I looked down, realizing it was more meat, and then set it down on the wooden 'counter' next to the oven. I should store it, but not too long from now I would be having Isabel make the pies, and right now I was more interested in the man standing next to me. He watched me with dark eyes, and it was here that I realized he was in a bit of a bad mood.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked softly, looking up at him with interest. He was taller than me, but not by too much, for we were both of decent height. Still, it was enough for me to feel intimidated at times. But I wasn't at the moment.

He didn't answer, and continued looking down at me for a few minutes, his gaze boring into mine. I could tell a lot was on his mind, but that he wasn't in the mood to say any of it. I wondered if it had to do with his long lost wife or me, the woman who was staring up at him with so much love and adoration she could barely contain it.

I had missed him dearly these last few days, and wanted nothing more than to kiss him, hold him, and comfort him till all of the pain went away. I was also beginning to be full of a desire that had been becoming worse and worse each day, craving a body that it had not felt for quite a while.

That was my mistake.

When I unexpectedly got on my tip toes and brushed my lips against his, he instantly reacted with rage. He pushed me back, hitting me hard across the face. I fell to the ground, slightly dazed for a moment or two. The place where his hand had struck stung, and I knew without a doubt that what I had done was very dumb indeed. He had not been in the mood for it, those calm necessary moments that were needed in order for me to make the first move had not been there, and instead I overstepped my limits. I knew how well he liked me to know that he was in control.

And that's exactly what he did.

I was being pulled up from the ground, and then pushed with a large amount of strength against the wall. My back hurt from the sudden force, and he pinned my hands up above my head, staring me straight into the eyes. His fingernails dug into my skin, and I yelped a little at all of the pain being inflicted upon me. His gaze was one of fury, and I recoiled, trying to get away from the madness which was directed towards me. A low growl escaped his throat, and I knew he was placing me back where I belonged. I was his, and that was something that I needed to remember. He was the one who had power over me. His eyes said all of this, and he must have known that I realized this, for he loosened his grip slightly on my hands.

But I didn't dare try to move them.

Lips once more pressed against mine, but it was he whom was enforcing it now. I returned the kiss, relaxing my body even though I was still considerably uncomfortable. His teeth grazed my lips, and then bit, digging into my skin. I tensed, feeling incredibly vulnerable to this strong and dangerous man.

And then, the kiss ended. He pulled back, looking me straight into the eyes with one eyebrow raised as if to say, _you understand?_I nodded slowly, and he completely released his grip on my arms, running his hand down my arms to shoulders before he pulled back.

I watched him leave the way he came; back into the abyss of the tunnels, and then slowly stood back up from the wall. I grabbed the mitts, and pulled the tray of pies back out of the oven. Quickly, I made my way over to the large moveable platform, placing the tray carefully onto it. I only hoped I hadn't been gone too long and that we hadn't run out of pies just yet.

So much was on my mind, and I questioned how safe I truly was living here with a man whom killed for a living. The platform traveled slowly up as I helped raised it with the pulleys, allowing for a much easier way of transporting the pies from floor to floor.

No, there would never be any other place that I could live, and I knew that for a fact. For no matter how much he would hurt me physically or emotionally, I knew without a doubt that I loved Sweeney Todd and there was nothing I could do about it. My heart ached for his attention and his recognition of me, and I realized that although times could be tough between him and I, he was a way better landlord than any of the previous men I had known.

* * *

Mr. Todd walked quickly through the underground tunnels, silently making his way back to his home. He was very annoyed with Nellie, yet also knew that it was something in her nature to be a very loving, touchy kind of person. Still.. how dare she step out of bounds, and push herself upon her when he hadn't even given the slightest hint that he had wanted her to?

Most of the time she knew where she belonged, and that she should never ever cross him. But then there were moments like these when she didn't use her mind and only followed the heat of the moment. It frustrated him beyond belief, for Lucy never did anything like that. But he also remembered her not being that much of a sexual kind of woman. She was proper and delicate, and even within the moments when him and his wife had been entwined, she would have never allowed him to do the things he did to Nellie. And the odd thing was...Nellie enjoyed most of what he brought upon her. It amused him, and he enjoyed inflicting that pain.

Still, he had to continue to show Ms. Lovett that he was in charge, and if that meant planting fear in her very heart every once in a while, then so be it.

* * *

1. Haining, Sweeney Todd, page 76  
2. Haining, Sweeney Todd, page 77


End file.
